paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups plan a Picnic
Future Generation story- idea given to me by the lovely MidnightCollies <3 Summary Kyla and Rubble try to spend some time with each other- but work keeps getting in the way and making them way too tired to get any time in for each other. The puppies plan a nice picnic date for them out in the park. Can they get them out or will there be unexpected delays in their plans for romance? Characters Main: *Rubble *Kyla *Sage *Aurora *Winter *Ace *Lani *Shadow *Dylan *Summer *Rusty *Toby Minor: *Ryder *Katie *Mayor Goodway *The rest of the main PAW Patrol *Tundra *Trapper *Faith *CJ Story "Almost done, Uncle Rubble!" A small voice called out from in front of the Bulldog's bulldozer. A Beagle and a Black Lab were busy busting up several boulders that were blocking the pathway up to Big View Trail. "Great job you guys! Shadow, go off to the side with Rusty while I clear out the debris." "Okay!" The small pup grinned as he and his other mentor rushed to the side while Rubble drove forward with his dozer. He scooped up the rocks into the blade of his dozer, then backed up slowly to place them out of the way of the main path. It took him a few more times to get all the rocks out of the way, but he finally managed to get it clear. "Good work boys!" Rubble barked with a grin, looking at the younger dog and the small pup off to the side of the trail. "Let's get back to the Lookout, i'm sure you guys have plans too!" "Yeah! Aurora and I were gonna get some ice cream!" Shadow smiled wide, tail wagging quickly as he jumped into his mini bulldozer. "I was going to visit Laika..." Rusty smiled sheepishly, trying not to show off his mushy side. "But uh...How about you?" The beagle asked as he jumped into his vehicle and the three started driving back towards the Lookout. "I'm going to go visit Kyla.." Rubble answered, his smile widening. "I haven't seen her in a few weeks cause we've been so busy.......Boy have I missed those warm eyes and her embrace...." "Easy there lover boy." Rusty laughed, adjusting his hard-hat. "Don't go all mushy on us now." "Sorry, can't help it." Rubble grinned, his stubby tail wagging in his seat. "I just really love her." "Kyla and Rubble sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Shadow teased, snickering a bit as his mentor shot him a playful glare. "Alright Shadow that's enough outta you!" Rubble laughed, "or i'll tell Aurora about the time that you-" Shadow blushed and focused his eyes ahead of him. "Okay i'll stop!" Rusty and Rubble both snickered at each other, then let out sighs of their own as they thought about their ladies. "You boys head on back, i'm going over to city hall." The apprentices both waved goodbye to the bulldog as they separated for the afternoon. Rubble excitedly made his way to the Mayor's office to finally have a day alone with Kyla. But as he drove up, Kyla stood waiting with a sad face. "Rubble..." "Kyla- everything okay?" Rubble questioned nervously,parking his rig and then hopping down to take her paw. "I'm afraid our date will have to take a raincheck...." Kyla frowned, ears folding back with disappointment as her eyes cast down to her paws. "I was really excited too...." "Wh-..." Rubble looked crestfallen, his ears drooping down as well. "Why?" "Rosco is really sick and needs me to help him and watch the twins...." "Well...I can come with you if you'd like...." Rubble smiled softly, trying to lighten things up. "The twins are older and probably won't be as hyperactive as before..." "That's a very sweet offer, Rubble...." Kyla smiled and nuzzled her head against him. "But I think this is more of a family matter..." She took his paw, then gently dropped it back to the floor. "Well, at least let me go drop you off and give Rosco some good wishes....." Rubble smiled, helping her into the rig. "If you insist.." Kyla chuckled with a grin, giving him a kiss before they drove off down town. (Scene change: Rubble's badge) "101.2.... Yup that's a fever alright." Rubble groaned, sniffing and curling himself under the covers more. "Nooo.... I was supposed t' meet Kyla at thuh *sniff* beach....." "Not like that you're not, Uncle Rubble...." Ace murmured. He was the one who noticed the bulldog snorting and groaning in the corner, and he wanted to help out by himself without his mentors. "Ohhh....." Rubble sighed, covering his snout with his paw. The dog sniffed hard again, his words getting more lisped as he started getting more and more congested. "We can go tell Auntie Kyla that you can't go meet her..." Winter piped up, pulling the blanket up over Rubble's shoulders. "Yeah...We want you to stay here and rest." Summer piped up, giving Rubble the last of the soup that was in his bowl. Rubble just sighed and shrugged his shoulders sadly, closing his eyes in defeat. "Thanks pups......" Ace stayed with Rubble while Winter and Summer went down to the Mayor's office to inform Kyla of the ill Rubble. "My poor Rubble...." Kyla whimpered as she recieved the news from the two pups. "Maybe i should go visit hi-" "Kyllaaaa!" The mayor's distinct voice rang out from the opened door, making Kyla sigh. "Or not....." She smiled sadly and leaned down to nuzzle the girls. "Thank you for coming to tell me.....Give him plenty of juice and soup and tell him I love him...." "We will." Winter smiled up at her, then waved as the Rottie bolted back inside as Mayor Goodway's voice rang out once more. "Poor Uncle Rubble and Aunt Kyla....They've been so busy lately....Did you see how sad they were when they couldn't get to their date...?" Summer frowned as she and Winter started driving back to the lookout, Winter testing out the new tires her dad put on her snowmobile. "Yeah...I wish there was something we could do for them..." The young husky mix sighed, then perked up her ears as a lightbulb popped in her mind. "Actually....Maybe there is!" (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) "Leaf it to Me!" Sage barked, wagging his tail quickly as Ryder called out his name for their latest mission. He absolutely loved going on missions, especially with his dad! As Sage and Rocky raced down the slide and the meeting came to a close, the rest of the pups gathered around each other. "Okay so....Sage knows what he has to do too..Since I told him about his part this morning, so hopefully he gets to do that when he's done helping dad at the nature trail, we're going to put everything into action!" Aurora smirked, her eyes glistening with anticipation. She was really excited to get everything rolling. "This is a really good idea~!" Summer smiled, her tail wagging, "I hope Uncle Rubble and Aunt Kyla like this!" "Me too, Summer-" Winter giggled, scooting closer to her best friend. "I want them to be happy! Should we go get them ready-?" "Not yet, lil sis" Aurora smiled, standing up and walking towards the window. "We gotta give it a little bit of time...." "But I wanna get started!" Lani whimpered, her paws twitching along the floor. "We need to be patient guys." Ace answered, standing up as well. "We can't rush it or else everything will be ruined-!" "What will be ruined?" The pups stiffened and jumped at the sound of the familiar voice, turning their heads to see the bulldog up and walking over to them. Dylan smiled anxiously, shaking his head. "N-Nothing!" "Well, if you pups are doin nothing- mind if i steal Shadow from you? We need to finish cleaning your rig." Rubble smiled, raising his eyebrow. "Y-yeah! Sure!" Shadow nodded quickly, standing up and moving to his mentor's side. "Let's go!" "The rest of you pups are gonna stay out of trouble, right?" Rubble chuckled softly, looking them all over with a smirk on his muzzle. "No promises!" Lani giggled, tail wagging. "Bye Uncle Rubble!" "Alright Byeee." Rubble laughed, leaving towards the elevator with Shadow. He could definitely tell they were up to something, but he thought he should let them have their fun. After all, what could go wrong? (Scene Change: Aurora's badge) "Alright! SoOOOoooo.....We finally got the pie in the oven!" Aurora clapped her paws excitedly, covered in splotches of flour and fruit preserves that were glooped all over her fur in chunks. She didn't seem to mind though as her smile got wider. "What else do we have?" "I got the fruit salad!" Winter beamed, placing a large bowl in the fridge so it wouldn't spoil. Ace stood on Lani's shoulders as the two put a box in the freezer. "And the ice cream sandwiches!" "So what's left?" Aurora looked around, noticing Dylan in the corner. "Hey...What are you eating?" ".....Sa...Sandwich..." the pup chuckled sheepishly, swallowing the huge mouthful he had smushed into his muzzle. Aurora rolled her eyes, slapping her paw against her forehead. "Dylan! Those are for the picnic! Now we have to make even more." "We better hurry!" Lani said as she pressed her paws against the window. "I can see Uncle Rubble and Shadow finishing up!" As if on cue, the pups' tags lit up and Shadow's voice came in quietly through the badges.'' "Guys, Rubble is almost done with our training session and wants to go find Kyla! Hurry!"'' "Yipes!" CJ yelped as she walked in on the mess, "What are you guys doing??" "We're trying to help surprise Rubble and Kyla with a picnic- Can you help Shadow stall him while we clean up and get the sandwiches ready??" Ace spoke, wiping some flour off of his chest. "Anything for you Acey~" CJ chuckled, wagging her tail, while Ace gulped and tried his best not to flee the room right then and there. To his relief she just left the room, bouncing a bit as she went. "...Heh....Th..Thanks...." Aurora clapped her paws together once more, a look of determination twinkling in her eyes. "Alright everybody! Let's get back to work!" Work in progress Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Cute Category:Future Generation Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Episodes Category:Next Generation Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Love stories Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Second generation